


Colors of the Rainbow

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoos and Truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors of the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> I read exactly zero Jamie/Tyler fics, so sorry if this has been done. I saw this prompt a couple weeks ago on the tumblrs I kept thinking about it, so I just did it to get it out of my system. It’s the tattoos, you know. AU—established relationship, set in the not real future or something, I don’t know—it’s all pretty vague, just go with it.

Jamie’s in the car, booking it home from a meeting with management, in a hurry to get back and rescue Tyler where he'd left him to watch his niece, alone. They’d agreed to take her for the weekend after Jordie pleaded with him that he and his wife just “needed a breather, please man, she’ll be good, I swear.” Of course Jamie wouldn’t have said no—he loves his niece, she’s adorable—but he also likes to make Jordie sweat a little when asking for favors.

The meeting only lasted a couple hours—Ruff wanted to talk about the direction of team, ask what Jamie thought about new people they’d brought in. Took longer than he’d expected, but not a big deal—even though it _is_ a Saturday. Tyler had insisted that he and Mia would be fine while he was gone, actually looked offended when Jamie seemed hesitant to go. “Are you kidding me, Jamie?” he’d scoffed. “This one loves me. Tell him, Mia, yeah?” She’d only giggled from her place in Tyler’s lap in reply, and Jamie just shook his head and said “oookay, Ty,” kissed them both on the cheek, and left.

Now he’s pulling in the driveway, curious as to what he’s about to find inside that house. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Tyler—of course he does—and he’s good with kids. Jamie just knows Mia can be a handful. She’s only three and not used to being away from her mom—sometimes things go south. He parks and walks to the door, extremely wary of the silence that greets him when he opens it.

“Ty? Mia…?” he calls softly, stepping inside and depositing his shoes by the door. No answer. “I brought fooood.” Still no answer. 

Jamie rounds the corner into the living room and stops dead in his tracks. Tyler is shirtless, passed out on the couch, mouth hanging open, baby monitor on the side table. And his _arms_ … My God, they look like rainbows, all of his tattoos messily colored in, both sleeves. Jamie has to bite back a laugh. He looks around, takes in Mia’s discarded coloring book—apparently that wasn’t getting it done anymore—and markers from her 64-count Crayola pack strewn all over the floor.

Jamie looks back to Tyler and smiles fondly as he watches him sleep for a second, wondering how long Mia cried before he’d suggested his arms as replacements for her insufficient coloring pages. He decides he better go check on Mia, actually shocked Ty was able to get her to take a nap. 

He creeps up the stairs and peeks in their room, knowing Tyler probably put her there instead of the “stuffy old guest room” as he always calls it. Mia’s sound asleep, breathing softly. She’s old enough not to roll off the bed, Jamie thinks, but Tyler’s piled pillows on either side of her anyway. Upon further inspection, her little hands have marker all over them too, as if Jamie needed her to identify herself as the responsibly party for what happened to Ty’s arms.

He backs out of the room quietly and makes his way downstairs to wake up Tyler. Jamie brought food; nap-time's over for him. Jamie leans down over the back of the couch, nuzzles Tyler’s neck. “Tyyyy…Wake up,” he whispers.

Tyler stirs, curling his arm up around Jamie’s neck. “Don’t say _a word_ ,” he warns, voice thick with sleep, but still prepared for Jamie to pick at him about this.

“No, it suits you, babe. I mean _look_ ,” Jamie teases, pulling back to take Tyler’s arms in his hands and make a show of examining them, running his hands softly over all the pretty colors. “S’cute,” he says, letting his fingers lingers, and Tyler ducks his eyes, cheeks turning red like the marks on his arms.

“It was a crash and burn, man. We were fine for like—fifteen minutes after you left, I swear. She was coloring—”

“Obviously,” Jamie interjects, nodding towards his arms. He’s smiling so much his face is starting to hurt. 

“Not my arms at that point, _Jamieson_ ,” Tyler says, rolling his eyes. “ _Anyways_ , we were good, you know? And then she just lost it, wanting to know where her mommy was, where Uncle J went…” Tyler trails off, turning his back to Jamie to sit up and stretch.

Jamie’s distracted for a bit by Tyler’s _rainbow arms_ up over his head, but then he lets eyes wander down, over the taut muscles of his back and shoulders. He can’t stop himself from reaching forward to put his hands on him, grabbing his shoulders to rub out some of the tension.

Tyler lets out a satisfied ‘ _mmmm’_ and leans back into Jamie’s touch, relaxes under his hands. He continues, “So I improvised, man. I thought, if I were a kid with markers I would definitely want to color these in.” He holds his arms up to look at them, then lets them flop back to the couch. “She was all for it, dried it right up.” He tilts his head back to look up at Jamie behind him, smirking shyly. 

Jamie laughs. “I bet she did! She turned you into a human coloring book!” He digs his thumbs into the back of Tyler’s neck and he groans appreciatively, reaching back to put his hands on Jamie’s hips, runs his hands up and down his sides.

“I know, I know,” he says, then seems to think of something, playfully poking Jamie in the ribs. “Hey, I seem to remember a picture Jordie sent me of you with some pret-ty embarrassing little ponytails in your hair when it was longer last year, so zip it.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jamie murmurs, nonchalant. Mia'd had a field day with that. “I’m just saying, you’re gonna have to toughen up. You let her get in bed with us last night, too. Our kids are going to eat you alive.”

Tyler’s hands still and Jamie feels him stiffen beneath him. _Shit._ He hadn’t meant to _say_ that last part… He feels the breath catch in his throat, cheeks flushing red. They’re living together, yes, have been for a long time now. But they’ve never talked about…things like that, always been content with the way things are.

Jamie tries to backpedal, embarrassed and afraid he’s freaked Tyler out. He tries to pull away and stutters, “I mean—I didn’t. That slipped out, pretend I didn—”

“No!” Tyler says, tightening his grip to keep him from going. He turns and scrambles up on his knees, facing Jamie now. “No, don’t…I didn’t—I don’t want to pretend you didn’t.” 

“No..?” Jamie questions softly, kind of hopeful, then ducks his head, feeling shy.

Tyler reaches up and laces his fingers together at the back of Jamie’s neck. “No. I just—I didn’t know you were thinking about it. Didn’t know if you…?” He leaves the sentence hanging, searching Jamie’s face.

“I do—if it’s with you, I mean, yeah,” Jamie answers, voice small. “I do.”

Tyler smiles brightly in return, one of those big, eye-crinkling smiles that makes Jamie so weak.

“Me too,” he says, and Jamie leans down to press their lips together.

 <3

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in the Jamie/Tyler world, so I hope it's not awful... Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedback is welcome & appreciated! :)


End file.
